The Darkmija: rising -rewrite-
by Pulsar747
Summary: AU:there is pp but with no Dis-asteroid. Something happens to Danny and Sam and changes happen... an evil is released and is out to destroy our world... what will happen? read to find out. rating is a high T- borderline M R&R Adventure/ mystery/ romance.
1. prologue

**A/N: I am now rewriting this story due to errors within the original. I will have irregular updates and faster updates the more reviews I get because you 'cheer' me on when you give me them. I will do my best and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and the candy in my pocket.**

Legend:

_Thoughts_

**SHOUTING**

+language other than English+

::Dragon language:: (add the +'s for no or other Pov. Like tucker, Maddie, Ect.)

Prologue:

Changes

Danny's pov.

Destroying the wall Nikolai Technus floats out of the electronics shop with floating tech around him. Technus is a ghost with white hair in a ponytail, black clothes and grey trench coat. With his signature nasally laugh he drawls "Nothing like a lazy day of shopping, lattes and terrorizing minimum wage workers." Technus looks at a terrified cashier he says, "boo," said cashier flees screaming.

From the sidewalk outside, Danny Fenton, a scrawny looking boy of fifteen with unruly black hair and shocking blue eyes runs into an alleyway shouting my signature battle cry, "GOING GHOST." (A/N Why doesn't anyone Take notice of this?) With a flash of light in the alleyway Danny Phantom flies out. Danny Phantom has snow-white hair and toxic green eyes; he wears a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, collar, and boots with a ghostly DP insignia on the chest.

Meanwhile Technus removes some DVD's from the shelf and puts them in his bag while saying, "Well look on the bright side, at least I'm not downloading them illegally."

Danny delivers a flying punch and taunts, "Next register cyber jerk!"

Crashing through the wall Technus slams into a car with his broken tech falling around him. Getting up he blasts said car and improves it into a transformers reject. "BEHOLD GHOST TWERP! The perfect combination of technology past and present, the car-puter, it will drive you, to your doom!"

Danny flies towards the transformers reject only to be hit in the head by its retractable engine. Danny slams into the wall _Great, my first car accident and I'm not even driving yet._

The reject wheels (yes wheels) towards Sam and tucker, Danny's best friend and secret crush, intending to ram them. To everyone's surprise, the car-puter stops in its tracks with its wheels still spinning. Noticing the ecto-proof rope on its leg Danny and Technus notice a trio of teens in red and silver jumpsuit armor holding it in place.

Using an accuracy, precision, and teamwork previously unknown to Amity Park previously, the soon-to-be known Master's Blasters stopped and captured both the car-puter and Technus.

After a message from mayor masters, I started feeling weird sensations in spreading from my chest, or more importantly my core. _What the hell?_ Was my last thought before the sensations increased in sharpness, spreading across all of my being causing me to fall to the ground in excruciating pain. So much pain that I screamed out, barely containing the ghostly wail that threatened to tear out.

"Danny, what's happening?" asked my crush, Sam.

"Ngh… I… don't… ARAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I barely managed to whisper before screaming to the sky as my ghostly wail threatened to tear its way out.

Something strange then happened that silenced the murmuring crowd and my screams of pain. The ground turned liquid and flowed up into a spherical prison made by hexagons that were about an inch per side as one of my transformation rings marked the horizontal circumference of the concrete ball. Soon another two rings then marked the side to side and front and back vertical circumferences as well. The light globe bars started to rotate in random directions like a drunken rotation of the earth going every which way faster and faster until the rings were replaced by a blur and I started transforming between my ghost and human forms quickly. All of this was insanely painful.

No Pov

The edges of Danny's body started to blur within the ball. Sam ran up to the cage to the protest of her parents. Danny managed to poke his fingertips through the swirling ball of light and out of the cage. Reaching out Sam barely brushed Danny's fingertips to try to give some comfort to him before being engulfed in a flash of white light and reappearing inside the ball with Danny, screaming her head off in pain.

The light ball slowly started shrinking and dissolving the teens into a fine black smoke. The smoke collapsed into the ball until it was a mere centimeter in diameter. Suddenly the concrete cage liquefied and fell back into the road and hardened back into the asphalt. Small amounts of crackling energy flowed about the ball of light like crazed static lightning. The ball evaporated into a black ball of hardened smoke that fell to the ground and exploded into the fine airborne smoke again. The smoke collapsed in on itself and formed two humanoid beings curled on the ground. Shifting one of the forms looked up and around at his surroundings.

The whole crowd gasped in shock at what they saw.

**A/N Ok tell me the truth, is this better or worse than before?**

**Danny: I'd say better.**

**Sam: Me too.**

**Me: thanks you two, but I was talking to the reviewers.**

**Danny and Sam: Oh.**

**Me: yep. Let me know how you feel and you will get a virtual Snicker doodle or Oreo. (double stuff J)**

**Pulsar out.**


	2. chapter one

**A/N hey guys, how are ya? Here is chapter one of Rise of the Darkmija. Read and enjoy.**

Legend:

_Thoughts_

**SHOUTING**

+language other than English+

::Dragon language:: (add the + for no or other Pov. Like tucker, Maddie, Ect.)

Chapter one

Changes

No Pov

The man sitting up had black and white hair to the point to where you couldn't possibly tell which was the natural color, one eye was a crystalline baby blue and the other was an electric ectoplasmic green and both seemed to have a faint glow. He had tan skin and wore what appears to be medieval style clothes colored in dark green and black. The only modern thing he seemed to wear was his black steel toed combat boots.

Standing up he revealed himself to be well-built and be around an impressive 6 ft 5 in tall. Cracking his spine, he knelt and started shaking the other figure on the ground that seemed to be curled around something. The figure shifted, proving that it is a woman. She looked at the man and said something blearily. +Where are we?+ 

The man responded with, +We are back at amity park. We need to be careful. Don't do anything rash and keep Danielle with you at all times and don't let her out of your sight for even a minute until we are safe.+

The woman nodded carefully and sat up while opening her eyes. The crowd's jaws dropped again. The woman had hair that fell too below her shoulders that was colored exactly like the mans, yet one eye was a deep violet and the other was a bright sun yellow and seemed to glow just like the mans. Standing up with the help of the man, everyone noticed the gold bands on both of their right ring fingers showing the town of amity that the two are married. Some thought the bundle in the woman's arms was a child.

The man's Pov (Danny's)

Taking Sam into my arms I looked around in detail. _Damn, never thought we would be sent back so soon. _I thought_ Crap I hate dimension shifting._

Locking around I noticed two very familiar white suits making their way towards me and my wife. (Yes Danny and Sam are married sue me. I love DXS fics.) I quickly raised my palm towards them and released the teleport smoke capsule in my hand. It burst on the cement and released a portal instead of black smoke. Out of the portal leapt a large cloud that reformed into a large form of a dragon. This dragon is a Night Fury named midnight, Midna for short. The large female Night Fury saw the agents and remembered what I told her about them and attacked.

She leaped at them, trapping both under her paws. Rearing back she roared a vicious roar in their faces, making them wet themselves in fear. Getting off of them she thumped over to me. She then asked, ::What now Danny?::

"We leave." I responded.

Nodding the overgrown lizard motioned us onto her saddle. Getting on, I put my feet into the upper stirrups. I took my child, Danielle, into my arms while Sam got her feet into the back stirrups. Handing her back Sam held the 6 month old baby carefully into her arms. She wrapped her right arm around my waist. Grabbing the saddle reins I urged Midna into the sky.

We took off at a high speed into the skies of Amity Park. Looking down I found my friend Tucker and waved as we turned west and headed out of Amity Park towards California and to a new start in our native dimension.

5 Years later.

Tucker's Pov

I sighed for the fifth time that hour. It was the five year anniversary of the time Danny, Sam, and that dragon flew off to god-knows where.

My fiancée of 1 year Valerie Grey entered the doorway to my room and knocked on the door frame to get my attention. I looked at her with a tired 'what' expression that was not unkind. Smiling softly, she asked, "What's the matter sweetie? You don't look too happy."

"It's the five-year anniversary of when Danny and Sam left." was my sad response. The whole town accepted Danny after they had heard about what he had done for the town and the world on occasion. The town's sympathy to the Fentons, Mansons, me and all the people Danny and Sam affected majorly in the way of kindness and such didn't help. Even dash and the jocks stopped hurting the nerds and geeks when he found out that he had wailed on his hero for years.

Paulina and her cronies however, just got plain worse. They all thought that "the ghost boy was supposed to be one of theirs instead of "that loser goth freak". No one listened to their gossip and whining after a year of it.

Walking up to me val sat down on the couch and gave me a hug. "this may make you feel better," Valerie purred in my ear, "A new family moved in down the street, here is a picture."

Holding up said picture for me to see, my eyes nearly popped at the sight of a family of four. The father of the two children seemed to be in his early thirties, the same for his wife. He wore a black button up shirt with blue cargo pants and black combat boots. The woman wore a nice black blouse with blue jeans and red flats. The oldest child was a girl no more than five that wore a small red hello kitty red shirt with a knee length black and green skirt with blue flats. The youngest child was around 2 years old he was dressed with a red polo shirt and blue jeans and small brown shoes. The thing that got my attention was the fact that the whole group looked like the way Danny and Sam looked as they left… Well this will certainly be an interesting week.

**A/N Wow you guys got busy. *winks at Danny and Sam.***

**Danny: *growls***

**Me: eep! *hides in closet* sorry! Won't happen again!**

**Sam: yah right *glares hole through door***

**Me: Gah! *starts running from angry people and dragon* I'm goanna update soon, unless I get eaten, Which I hope doesn't happen. Gah! * jumps into one-use teleport* *is teleported into safe house.* Ahhh. Safe at last!**

**Please don't hate me for rewriting this story! I didn't like the original for several reasons.**

**1: I felt Danny was too much of a powerhouse. **

**2: the chapters were too short.**

**3: I lost interest in that storyline because it didn't fit with the title.**

**4: I wanted to include Sam in there somehow.**

**So this is what came about. I am really sorry to those of you that liked the original better than this!**

**Please review your opinions of your opinion of this rewrite I will very much appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter two

**A/N: hey people. I am back please tell me how you feel about this chapter or the story in general so far. Other excuses down at E/A/N (end authors note)**

**Danny: Please review and we will give you a cookie!**

**Review responses:**

**Girl of legend: *Gives Virtual box of double stuff Oreos* I am glad you like the story. Please keep lending your support, it will help.**

Legend:

_Thoughts_

SHOUTING

+language other than English+

::Dragon language:: (add the + for no or other Pov. Like tucker, Maddie, Ect.)

Chapter 2

Moving in

Danny's POV

Hello, my name is Daniel Kirby Fenton/phantom. I have black and white hair, blue and green eyes and I like wearing dark clothes. My wife Samantha Annabelle Fenton/Phantom, previously Manson, has hair exactly like mine, violet and yellow eyes, she also likes dark clothes, and she has, if you are even interested, a very impressive and beautiful, near hourglass figure. She is also the mother of my two children.

My oldest child is named Danielle Elisabeth Fenton/Phantom. She is 5 and 1/2. She has black and white hair, one green eye and one yellow, and loves hello kitty. She looks quite a bit like her mother. My youngest is named Richard Grayson Fenton/Phantom. (Yes we love Batman and Robin) He has recently turned two. He has the family hair but with a blue eye and a purple eye. He is a very… Excitable boy… don't give him sugar, there will be a disaster if you even give him a single pixie stick. Heed my warning… IT IS WORSE THAN STARFIRE'S SHUGAR HIGH! SO DON'T DO IT!

Anyway… in public we go by the Morgans instead of Fenton/Phantom's. we have also gotten over our distaste to our full names. That is good…

We are moving back too amity park so this will be interesting.

Jazz's P.O.V.

Looking around the Fenton works living room I sighed again. On the lazy boy recliner sat a much thinner Jack Fenton wearing khaki long johns and an orange polo shirt. He was reading a nondescript book. Maddie Fenton was sitting next to him on the couch also reading. She wore blue jeans and a blue blouse.

Both of them had quit ghost hunting when Danny's halfa status was discovered and he left. It is funny really… I never thought they would quit.

Looking back at my laptop I gasped out loud when I saw a picture sent to me from tucker. It was Danny, Sam and two children. I smiled and quickly showed mom and dad. Gasping at the picture and message, we then smiled… _well this should be fun…_

Dash's P.O.V

_Damn,_ I thought with a sigh, _it's been five years since Fenturd left with Manson. Man she was hot. Grrr… don't think that! Maby the computer will help._

Going over to my computer in my football themed apartment, I turned on my computer.

The first thing I saw was the picture, handsome dad, hot mom, two toddler kids. Gasping I fell backwards chair and all. _Aww, man… not them again!_

Paulina P.O.V. (don't worry Paulina haters, this is the only time this story.)

I was chatting with my friends when I got a Facebook update. Looking at it on my phone I saw a picture of a family with the description: 'new family moving in!' looking at the sender I saw it was from Valerie Grey. I then looked closer at the picture. I passed of the kids, but was envious that the woman was hotter than me… well need to change that. I started drooling at the man though… _Damn… I gotta get him to divorce._

**E/A/N: Not gonna happen Paul.**

**Danny/Sam: Paul?**

**Me: Paulina.**

**Danny/Sam:oh…**

**Me: Yep. Oh! Sorry everybody if it is late. I had a week-long fishing trip with my dad and no way of updating. The other excuse is that my parents don't know about this and I want to keep it that way 'till I am ready to tell them so… Yeah… **

**Anyway please review, follow and Fave and you get to include your own Oc character. Just pm me for the rules of characters that I will accept.**

**Till next time.**

**Allons-y!**


	4. sopa

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	5. chapter three

**A/N Hey everybody! Wazzup? Anywho, I would like to apologize for the later than normal update, just so you know, anything you recognize from other shows/books/movies/stories, I do not own.**

Legend:

_Thoughts_

SHOUTING

+language other than English+

::Dragon language:: (add the + for no or other Pov. Like tucker, Maddie, Ect.)

Chapter 3

Meeting the grandparents and a new enemy

Danny's POV,

Barking orders at the movers I held my 2-year-old son in my arms. Dick was trying to escape so he could run around, and possibly get candy. I caught him before he could, thankfully. Last time he had a sugary treat… ummm… let's just say we had to remodel our previous home because of that… the amazing thing is that he had just learned how to walk at the time. Smiling ruefully as I remembered when my five-year old was that age.

I was shoved out of my musings by a violent crash. Looking up I saw the 'masters blasters' at work attempting, yes attempting, to capture skulker. Catching him, they flew down and held out their hands to the small crowd saying in unison, "That will be $200."

Raising an eyebrow, I turned away shaking my head. I berated a mover for almost dropping a box labeled 'fragile, handle with care' and threaten to have him replace any broken things with his own money and putting that for them all. In the middle of helping a mover with bar stools I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Yes?" It was the masters blasters. "What?" I asked more harshly that time.

"Need any help sir?" the largest one asked.

"No, everything is fine. The movers and I have a handle on it, we're almost done anyway."

"Ok" the thin male, download?, said.

Walking off to their car, they left.

Seeing a chest of drawers loosing balance I rushed over and helped the movers get it into the house. _Whew. That was close. I wonder how Sam is doing?_

Sam's POV.

I smiled at Principal Duncan MacLeod, a handsome Scottish man with black hair and brown eyes, "Thank you for your time Mr. MacLeod, I am sure that Danielle will love it here."

"You're welcome Mrs. Morgan. I hope so too." He said with a charming smile.

"Goodbye Mr. McLeod. I hope that the only times I need to see you again are if Danielle is sick or needs to go home early." I said pleasantly.

"Me too. Goodbye." Duncan said with a smile.

Walking out of his office I chuckled at the sight of Dani bouncing around and babbling to the secretary about buttons, her pet bunny. "Come Dani, it's time to make sure that your father hasn't blown a gasket at the movers yet."

"Okey dokey!" she chirped giddily and bounced over to take my hand.

We walked out of Casper elementary school to my car, and then to drive to our new home.

Danny's POV

Taking a bite out of my Whopper™ I heard a knock at my door. As we went to answer it I remembered the chaos of unpacking and setting up everybody's rooms. THAT was work, especially if you have an excitable two-year old and a hyper five yr old. I opened the door with a chuckle and greeted the "welcome to the neighborhood" group at the door.

The Fenton's were at the front, grays next with the Sanchez's and Baxter's last. Cool. With a joyvial "Welcome!" shout they introduced themselves and gave gifts to us. The most amusing was a plate of 'ghost' cookies with green sprinkles from the Fenton's. I was a bit disturbed from the stare that Paulina was giving me, but a quick glare from Sam put an end to that. Thanking them for the gifts, the group left to their homes.

Before I closed the door I saw a dark shape in an alleyway. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I suddenly saw the creature in clarity. I gasped and blanched when I saw something from a nightmare. Black grotesque body, horrible claws, snout like nose and red eyes, there is only one creature like that.

_The Darkmija. Not here._

**A/N and CUT! Didn't see that coming didya? Sorry it is so short. Well this is where the beef of the story starts up. If you want an accurate description of a Darkmija, just merge a pitch black "benwolf" from the ben ten cartoon with ghostfreak claws and hunchback and red eyes with a much more demonic look. It is about the size of the werewolf that Van Hellsing turned into from the newer live action movie. **

**Danny: I hate those guys.**

**Sam: me too.**

**Danielle: they give me and Grey-grey nightmares.**

**Me: same, I shudder just thinking about them.**

**So, review your opinion so far and till next time.**

**Cherrieo and all that.**


	6. beginning the first day of school

**A/N: HEY YALL! Sorry 'bout the late update, but I had some family and personal issues. Issues**

**Danny: *Cough* procrastination *cough***

**Me: *glares and gives demon eyes***

**Danny: EEP!**

**Me: better… anyway now I'm back and ready to rock! See you below!**

Legend:

_Thoughts_

SHOUTING

+language other than English+

+::Dragon language::+ (add the + for no or other Pov. Like tucker, Maddie, Ect.)

Chapter 4

First day of school.

Sam's POV.

3 weeks later, first day of kindergarten.

I jerked awake at the sound of my alarm. Reaching over and turning it off, I shook my husband awake. Grimacing, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Standing up in nothing but his sweatpants, he did a few stretches before entering the walk in closet to get dressed. Getting up I went to the bathroom.

After doing my business, I walked into the closed and got dressed myself. Heading into the kitchen I saw that Danielle was already awake and ready for breakfast. Chuckling to myself I grabbed down from the shelf Ellie's favorite cereal and hello kitty ™ bowl. (A/N I do not, nor will I ever own Hello Kitty.) Filling it up and pouring milk into it, I put it in front of my daughter, who immediately started gobbling down the cereal. With a chuckle I prepared my morning herbal tea.

Danny soon walked in carrying Grayson. Putting the toddler into the high chair he continued on to the fruit basket set-up we have. Pulling out a banana and a strawberry he put the items on the cutting board by the sink. Peeling the banana and removing the leaves and while washing the strawberry, he diced up the fruit for Grayson.

Preparing the breakfast for everyone was easy, getting Grayson to eat neatly, now THAT is a hard task.

Danny's Pov

After feeding both children, I took Danielle and her backpack out to my car to take her to her first day of school. Looking eager she practically ran like a madwoman to room 103 with Mrs. Peterson. Chuckling I followed to make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble. When I got to her class, I smiled when I saw her excitement for something new bleeding her energy off to her desire to be obedient. _Good, she'll do fine here._ Walking forward, I knelt and gave my daughter a hug. "Now be nice to your teacher and the class and don't cause any problems, alright Beth?"

"Yes Daddy." She said with a grin, dimples flashing. Smiling at her I stood up greeted her teacher and got some hello's from other parents before departing to my job.

**A/N Sorry 'bout the late update, I was lazy to put it bluntly. Any who, I want to know your opinions of me putting up a one shot collection of the time when Danny and Sam were in the alternate dimension, Middlerealm. If you have any thoughts or opinions, just review or PM me. I will always get back to you when I can. Now, responses**

**Hellbreaker: thank you for your support! I'll try to make it easier to follow.**

**Before I forget, I would like to have a few Oc's submitted to be Danielle's friend's/crush in the future. none can be half ghost or have any special powers. And no slash at all, I am not a fan of it.**

**Cheerio!**


End file.
